


El canto del petirrojo.

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Series: About Grayson [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Dick esta solo en el monte justicia y decirle darle cuerda suelta a un viejo hobbie...literalmente.





	El canto del petirrojo.

   Era una noche de viernes tranquila en Mount Justice y Dick Grayson estaba aburrido, aburrido y solo. La mayoría del team habían decidido tomarse una noche libre para descansar, pasar un rato de ocio e incluso, quizá, salir a disfrutar de la noche. Sin embargo, necesitaban alguien que se quedase en la sede del team por si algo (cualquier cosa; desde una nueva invasión hasta un gatito atrapado en un árbol) ocurría. Y, Dick Grayson se ofreció gustoso para la tarea, por que, si bien le gustaba la compañía de su team también disfrutaba el tiempo en soledad pero ahora se estaba replanteado su decisión.

Estaba sentado frente al televisor de la cocina con su ropa de civil: unos pantalones a cuadros azules y blancos, una remera negra holgada y sus infaltables lentes negros. Estaba pasando los canales sin encontrar nada que le llamase la atención entonces resoplo apagando el aparato quedándose en el silencio y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea, Garfield tiene esos juegos portátiles arcaicos guardados en algún lugar de su habitación, esa era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

El ex-robin se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de beast boy y al abrir la puerta no se sorprendió mucho a ver el desorden que era la habitación del adolescente pero cuando se iba a disponer a buscar los juegos de el chico de piel verde vio a un costado de la habitación algo que le llamo más la atención.

Allí, entre la cama y el guardarropas se encontraba una guitarra en su estuche negro y Dick, en un arrebato de nostalgia de sus clases de música en la Academia de Ciudad Gótica la tomó sacándola de su estuche. La guitarra se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, incluso estaba bien afinada, la madera de color marrón oscuro brillaba sin raspón alguno.

Dick la admiro unos momentos antes de llevársela a la cocina donde se acomodo nuevamente en el sillón y comenzó a a pasar sus dedos tentativamente por las cuerdas mientras pensaba en una canción la cual recordara bien todos los acordes cuando de pronto se acordó de la primera canción que aprendió a tocar. Se acomodo en el sillón, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a tocar aquella vieja canción acompañándola con su voz

* * *

 

    Wally y Kaldur entraron a Mount Justice hablando de cosas banales, el atlante había sido arrastrado por el speedster a un nuevo local de comida mexicana y, con todo lo que tarda en llenarse el pelirrojo habian llegado más bien tarde a la sede del team pero callaron a escuchar una voz venir desde la cocina. Una voz mas bien gruesa pero sumamente suave, bien afinada, acompañada por el suave rasgueo de una guitarra

 

> _“ **Did I disappoint you or let you down?  Should I be feeling guilty  Or let the judges frown? ”**_

con sigilo, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la cocina para encontrarse con que no eran los únicos que se encontraban escuchando el espectáculo: a un costado, apoyados en la pared, quedando fuera de la vista de la persona que estaba dentro de la cocina pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar estaban Megan y Artemisa, las cuales hicieron una seña apoyando el dedo indice sobre sus labios en señal de que guardaran silencio, ambos chicos asistieron al gesto y se asomaron lo suficiente como para ver de quien era aquella voz tan hipnotizante, y ahí sentado con su espalda en el apoya brazos y las piernas extendidas a lo largo del sillón se encontraba Nightwing cantando y tocando la gui _tarra_

 

> **_“You touched my heart you touched my soul You changed my life and all my goals And love is blind and that I knew when My heart was blinded by you “_ **

Todos se hallaban sorprendidos frente a este nuevo talento, si bien todos sabían de su gran destreza física e inteligencia, ninguno (excepto Wally) sabían que su joven líder era tan bueno en el ámbito musical

 

> **_“Goodbye my lover Goodbye my friend You have been the one You have been the one for me”_ **

La letra de la canción era mas bien triste pero al interprete le sobraba pasión, se notaba que disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo y sus compañeros solo lo habian visto disfrutar y sonreír de esa manera únicamente cuando el joven de cabellos negros se encontraba balanceándose en el trapecio

 

> **_"“I know your fears and you know mine We've had our doubts but now we're fine And I love you, I swear that's true I cannot live without you"_ **

Poco a poco otros de sus compañeros se fueron uniendo a escuchar a hurtadillas detrás de la puerta, eran tantos que ya se encontraban amontonados uno encima del otro para poder oír, incluso algunos como Garfield y Tim se acercaban mas a la puerta corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos. La canción iba llegando a su fin cuando Cassie, quien estaba junto a la puerta apoyada en Gar perdió el equilibrio haciendo que la puerta se abra de golpe llamando la atención del joven cantante quien los miro sin sorpresa alguna en su cara para confusión de todos los presentes, siendo atrapados con las manos en la masa, se decidieron a entrar a la cocina esperando una reprimenda por parte del líder por estar espiándolo en su intimidad pero antes de que Dick pudiera hablar Wally ya había corrido a toda velocidad para llegar a su lado y dejarse caer en el sillón

- **¡Ya sabías que estábamos aquí! ¡Lo supiste siempre!** \- lo acuso el pelirrojo con una ceja en alto

- **Claro que si** \- sonrió el ex-robin con esa sonrisa tan característica suya- **Si no fuera capaz de darme cuenta cuando me están espiando Batman me colgaría** -giro su vista al resto del equipo, los mas jóvenes se veían avergonzados y sus viejos amigos lo miraban con diversión

- **Tu voz es muy buena, Nightwing**.- Dijo Kaldur tomando asiento al lado de Wally

- **Gracias.** \- respondió Dick - **Y ustedes dejen de poner esa cara** \- hablo nuevamente dirigiéndose a Tim, Cassie y Garfield - **Puedo enseñarles a tocar un día de estos.** \- lo más jóvenes sonrieron, y procedieron a sentarse mientras se preparaban para escuchar otra canción que su líder estaba apunto de comenzar.

Al final, había sido una linda noche libre.

**Author's Note:**

> Canción: Goodbye, my lover- James Blunt


End file.
